


【索香】谁让你的悬赏金额那么低嘛

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 漫画959延伸出来的简单脑洞
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 30





	【索香】谁让你的悬赏金额那么低嘛

和之国。  
草帽一伙重遇后。  
索隆得到了新的刀，正坐在卧室里面专心地端详着“阎魔”。

再一次和同伴们重聚，索隆的心中充满了平静，可是偏偏就是有人要来“破坏”这种平静。  
金发的那人轻轻地调笑着两人的悬赏金额之差，自己也还是如此轻易地被引起了战意。两人娴熟地打了一架，战斗以山的一角被切掉，以及船上真正的最终BOSS娜美的出手而宣布完结。

索隆闭上眼睛，握起“阎魔”，仔细感受着它的力量。  
时间不知道过去了多久，敏锐的知觉却察觉到了有人侵入了属于他的领地。  
是熟悉的脚步声，还有那股烟味。即使在分离的那段时间，也仿佛混入了自己的灵魂中，让他偶尔失神的独属于那人的烟味。

索隆没有说话，也没有施展见闻色，但是敏锐的知觉足以。足以让他感受到另一个人身上传来的热量。  
有人伸手捂住了他的眼睛，凑近到他的耳边。  
那人伸出舌头舔了舔索隆的耳坠，暧昧的呼吸扑在他的颈侧，久违了的那人的体温。

山治将唇贴在索隆颈部，是属于他颈动脉的位置。  
野兽的弱点从不会让人触碰，能触摸到的，必定是非常亲密的人。

那个非常亲密的人，如呢喃般，柔软的唇贴着他的脖子，说出了一句话——

“一个人在这里干什么呢，三亿两千万。” 被金色刘海遮盖下的眼睛里全是笑意。

“！！” 又来了！在重遇之后，因为悬赏金的事情，那人已经得意洋洋好久了，总是想法设法不分场合地用这个当话题来调笑他。  
“你这个圈圈眉！” 索隆气绝，之前还说他皮痒，到底皮痒的人是谁？

“怎么了，很不爽吗？也对，毕竟谁让你悬赏金额那么低……唔啊……” 不怀好意的某人被索隆捉住手臂，一个反手压在了榻榻米上。  
室内的光线不是很足，但是没关系，索隆早已熟悉那人的一切。

“啊……” 野兽般的某人在山治的颈侧舔咬着，本来盘起来的头发被弄松，稀稀疏疏的金色发丝被索隆舔湿，贴在山治雪白的颈部，色调的对比度十分诱人。本来金发厨子身上穿着的和服也在厮混中被解开，仍然是松垮垮地搭在身上，却比全脱光了更容易让人激起欲望。

和服被扯松，出现在面前的是山治劲瘦却充满力量的身躯。和自己偏古铜的肤色不一样，那人的皮肤也不知道怎么的，明明也是天天在海上生活着，皮肤却白皙得像是透明一样。让人禁不住想留下痕迹。  
索隆低下头，将一边的乳首含进嘴里。两人同为男性，这本该是没什么意思的事情，却因为做这事的对象是他，要取悦的对象是他，他的厨子，这一切都变得让人愉悦起来。  
索隆将男人的乳头含着，在湿热的口腔里，用舌头打着圈。  
酥酥麻麻的感受从乳尖那点传遍全身，本该是软的乳头逐渐充血肿胀起来。血液往下身涌去，山治能感受到自己下身的勃起，同样勃起的也有紧贴着他下身的索隆。

“啊……混蛋。” 太久没做了，光是被舔乳头就有点受不了，山治双手抱着索隆的头，羞耻地想着。  
等到胸前的男人把两侧乳头都玩弄得像是小石子一样坚硬，山治的耳朵已经红到不行，未熟的欲望在身体里冲撞着，像是一把火一样在他身体内烧着，压抑不住的喘息声在房间里面回响。

“绿藻头，快点……” 山治的声音因为情欲变得黏腻起来，他胡乱地在两人身下摸着，直到摸到同样灼热的存在。他狠狠地咬上索隆的唇，温热的舌头交缠起来，同样也交换着两人的味道，直至灵魂都交融着对方的味道。  
山治将两个同样肿胀巨大的阴茎并合在一起，用手握住。虽然一只手没办法将两者全部握住，但是光是身体的接触就让两人足够激动了。

已经很久没有做过这样的事情了，山治失神地想着。真的太久了，这一刻的肌肤交缠是如此的珍贵，他一秒都不想错失。  
处于勃起状态的两根阴茎紧紧地贴在一起，被山治用手握着，龟头因为兴奋，分泌着些许黏液，被他抹在伞端然后再抹开，平常用来料理的珍贵双手，此刻却被他用来握着两根阴茎在上下撸动着。  
阴茎被摩擦的快感，一阵阵地，让山治眼前有点发晕。他忍不住想呻吟，但是又忍不住想继续亲吻眼前这人。之前经历的分离太久了，而和这人的性事就像是毒药一样，明知道会在快感中死亡，却忍不住寻求。

不够，还是不够。他想要以前那样深入身体的接触。山治想着。自己的和服已经差不多被完全扯开，掉落下的发梢贴着汗湿的脖子，他的乳头紧贴着索隆坚硬的胸部摩擦，自己被吮吸得肿胀的乳头上沾着的残余唾液，在磨蹭中转移到了对方汗津津的胸前，两人身体接触的部位都变得黏腻起来。

索隆和山治两人的默契可不仅仅是体验在战斗和掐架上的，在过去的岁月里，两人不知道进行了多少次亲密的情事，每一次都像初次一样，身和灵魂的交汇令人颤栗。索隆当然知道山治想要什么，他们都想要同样的东西，他们都同样想要深入身体的接触。

索隆往下探，沾了些两人阴茎兴奋时流出来的黏液。当他和山治两手交汇的时候，他明显感受到对方的身体兴奋地颤抖。  
“有那么兴奋吗，色情厨子。” 索隆挑眉，用沾了黏液的一只手往山治的后穴摸去。即使身体久未接触性爱，可昔日的记忆还在。后穴很简单地就接受了他的进入和扩张，厨子的里头还是一样的滚烫和紧致，只是用手指扩张就让他轻易地回忆起了当初阴茎埋在穴内被吮吸的快感，还有那人高潮时的律动……

“混蛋……快点……你个三亿两千万，你到底行不行啊！” 山治难耐地催促，身体也难耐地扭动着。内心早就等待着被插入的快感，含着索隆手指的后穴像是在吮吸一样，把他的手指往深处吸去。  
“嗯！” 索隆瞬间头皮发麻，他报复性地摸到穴里那个微硬地方，用力地按下去。  
“哈……啊……混……” 山治大脑仿佛被闪电劈开一样，双腿不自觉地抽搐，他仰起头大声喘息。

都不知道是在惩罚谁。  
索隆看着山治微红的眼睛，被吻得跟玫瑰般柔软的唇，被汗沾湿掩盖在面上的碎发，无奈地心想。

索隆握住自己勃起的阴茎，抵住了山治的后穴。柔软的后穴早就做好了准备，只是轻轻地抵着就像是要陷进这世界上最柔软最湿热的地方。他接受对方的邀请，一鼓作气地将自己的阴茎埋到了最深处。  
“嗯啊……好大！” 后穴被粗大的阴茎塞得满满的，好热。山治恍惚地想着。  
想要更多……

索隆早就忍不住了，刚进去山治的体内就开始大力抽插。勃起的阴茎和敏感的穴肉摩擦，像是电流一样往两人的大脑传输，快感慢慢地叠加起来。

山治平时柔软的腰随着索隆的撞击晃动，平时用来战斗的充满力量的双腿只能缠绕在索隆身上，不时因为被摩擦到了敏感点而抽搐着。  
“啊……索隆……” 体内的某个点被不断地摩擦，快感在体内叠加到了一个临界的程度。山治无意识地用手堵着自己的口，以防止更多的呻吟从口中漏出。

索隆看着山治被操得失神的样子，反而像打了春药一样兴奋。他每一次大力的抽插都故意往最敏感的那点上摩擦，摩擦得山治的双腿不断地抽搐，兴奋的黏液不断地从龟头流出，抵在索隆的腹部，画出一副淫靡的画。

“唔……嗯……” 快感叠加得太快了，太久没经历过性爱的身体也太敏感了。仿佛下一秒就要到达巅峰似的。山治捂着嘴无意识地摇着头，像是摇头就能摆脱过多的快感一样。

“厨子，你这副样子可真的是色情啊，太犯规了。” 索隆咬着牙抽插着，感受到山治体内的收缩的频率已经到了一个巅峰。

“唔……” 山治仿佛没听懂一样，他迷茫地看着索隆沉浸于情事中的脸，这是只有他才看得见的表情，外人肯定想不到传说中的魔兽猎人也会露出这种痴迷于性事的表情……身体内叠加的快感终于到达一个巅峰，他光是被索隆插着后穴就射了出来。后穴剧烈地收缩，被抽插得蔚红的后穴紧紧地吮吸着索隆的阴茎，咬得索隆也忍不住射了出来。

……  
…………

“怎么样，三亿三千万。” 看着皮痒的某人，被收拾得双腿瘫软，躺在榻榻米上只懂得剧烈喘息，索隆终于笑了出来。

“……” 还沉浸在高潮中的山治朝天翻了个白眼。


End file.
